The following description of background art may include insights, discoveries, understandings or disclosures, or associations together with disclosures not known to the relevant art prior to the present disclosure but provided by the present disclosure. Some such contributions of the present disclosure may be specifically pointed out below, while other such contributions of the present disclosure will be apparent from their context.
Nowadays, in their daily life, more and more people use a pair of matched wireless communication devices for portable communication, in which one device may be a short-range communication enabled device, such as a Bluetooth device, while the other may be a cellular communication device, such as a mobile phone which has been embedded therein a Bluetooth chip to support the Bluetooth communication with the Bluetooth device. Since the Bluetooth devices generally have small sizes, they are more convenient and suitable for people to use in the physical exercise, such as jogging, or in driving, where the incoming calls from the cellular network can be answered by the Bluetooth device such as a Bluetooth headset or a Bluetooth enabled watch, via the mobile phones, which are not suitable for answering the call while walking, jogging, or driving due to greater size and less portability than the Bluetooth devices.
Although the above combining utilization of the Bluetooth device and cellular device provide great convenience for users, it does have some drawbacks. For example, since the Bluetooth devices generally cooperate with the cellular devices to access to the cellular network, the users would not connect to the cellular network if their mobile phones are not available. Further, even it is assumed that the Bluetooth device may be enabled to access to the cellular network, its battery life would be significantly decreased due to such access.